


three birthdays

by kybelles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Happy Birthday Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, birthday fic, day 1: birthday, yuriplisetskyweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybelles/pseuds/kybelles
Summary: But even though he was still in Almaty, Otabek was the first one to wish Yuri a happy birthday. Yuri would deny it even on his last breath but he was actually hoping for it. Since Yakov allowed him to go to the rink a little later than usual on his birthday and he didn’t need to wake up at five or six for one time, he stayed up at night with Potya snuggled up on his chest until the digital numbers reached 12.00. When the clock showed midnight and his phoneactuallychimed with a Facetime request from Otabek, Yuri’s heart started to beat madly.“You’re crazy.” was the first thing he whispered to Otabek when he accepted it, because he didn’t want to wake Yakov and Lilia and he was almost sure his voice would crack if he spoke in a higher volume. “It’s three a.m. in Almaty.”Otabek’s face was very gentle on the screen. “I know.” he answered with a whisper too. “Happy birthday Yura.”//Or:Two times Yuri celebrated his birthday without Otabek and one time he celebrated it with Otabek.





	three birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> me @ myself: hey look i wrote a birthday fic for yuri!  
> myself: how fascinating. may i ask why nikolai plisetsky, a.k.a yuri's grandfather, a.k.a the person yuri loves fiercely, doesn't appear at this story?  
> me: ...fck
> 
> (As usual, I apologise for the possible grammar you may see. Happy birthday to my golden son Yuri!)

Yuri’s 16th birthday was nothing spectacular except a few things.

Despite Viktor’s annoying nagging about wanting to throw a big “my super sweet 16 party” (“Like they do on that crazy MTV show Yura! Are you still sure you don’t want me to buy you a car?”), he didn’t want to do anything extra. What was the point when he was going to be together with people he saw all the time anyway?

What was the point when Otabek wasn’t going to be there?

Yuri sometimes wondered if he was being too clingy, too suffocating. Ever since Barcelona, there hadn’t been a day where he didn’t talk to Otabek. The first thing he did in the morning was to text him. The last thing he did in the night _also_ was to text him. At this point, he couldn’t imagine his life without Otabek.

So yeah, it was quite possible he was being a little clingy and pathetic but he didn’t care. It was nice to finally have a friend who didn’t treat him like he was a child.

But even though he was still in Almaty, Otabek was the first one to wish Yuri a happy birthday. Yuri would deny it even on his last breath but he was actually hoping for it. Since Yakov allowed him to go to the rink a little later than usual on his birthday and he didn’t need to wake up at five or six for one time, he stayed up at night with Potya snuggled up on his chest until the digital numbers reached 12.00. When the clock showed midnight and his phone _actually_ chimed with a Facetime request from Otabek, Yuri’s heart started to beat madly.

“You’re crazy.” was the first thing he whispered to Otabek when he accepted it, because he didn’t want to wake Yakov and Lilia and he was almost sure his voice would crack if he spoke in a higher volume. “It’s three a.m. in Almaty.”

Otabek’s face was very gentle on the screen. “I know.” he answered with a whisper too. “Happy birthday Yura.”

They didn’t hang up for another two hours.

It wasn’t just that either. When he finally woke up at nine o’clock and took his phone to lazily answer birthday wishes, he dropped it right into his face with a loud curse. After rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating, he looked at the phone screen again. Apparently Otabek has really gone and posted a birthday photo for him on Instagram. It had 4165 likes and 574 comments and was captioned with a simple _“Happy birthday Yura”._ It was unbelievable what a simple gesture like this could do to his traitor heart.

Yuri remembered the moment the photo was taken. It was right after Welcome to the Madness and he was overflowing with the happiness of finally skating to something he wanted with his whole heart. Otabek was waiting for him at the corner, clapping and wearing that gentle rare smile Yuri came to like so much. At that moment, it was the most natural thing in the world to jump to his neck with a happy scream and a big smile. Mila hadn’t missed her chance and snapped a picture of them hugging. Yuri was suddenly so glad she did.

He quickly liked the photo and commented “ _thanks beka_ _❤”._ He bit his lip as he realised the heart emoji could be read wrongly and threw his phone with a frustrated groan. He decided to not think about it anymore for his sanity, getting up and ready to go to the rink.

But even a stupid emoji wasn’t enough to disturb his unusual good mood. He was even singing along a little to the classic stupid birthday song Yuuri insisted on singing. Mila lifted her eyebrows at him as Georgi put the cake in front him.

“Oh my, can we correlate this happiness with a certain handsome Kazakh boy, Yura?” she asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

Yuri smiled sweetly to her before he blew out the candles. “Don’t push your luck, baba.”

When he got back to Lilia’s house after the party, wearing the stupid “sweet 16” party crown Viktor got for him, she was having tea with Potya purring pleasantly on her lap. She smiled a little when she saw him.

“Good evening Yura. Did you have fun?”

Yuri shrugged, causing his crown to fall off a little. “It was OK I guess.”

Lilia pressed her lips together, trying to hide her amusement. “A package came for you.” she said instead. “I left it to your room.”

Yuri didn’t exactly run, it was a near thing. There was only one possible person who would send him a package. Sure enough, a package was sitting on his bed unopened, just like Lilia said. He opened it with a slightly shaky hands.

The package contained a mixtape, a cassette player and a note. He hastily picked up the note.

_So I’m aware you will think I’m 60 or something but I've been genuinely enjoying making mixtapes since I was 16, so I wanted to make one for your 16 th birthday. I’m also sending a cassette player in case –and probably- you don’t have one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Happy birthday again Yura. _

_—Otabek._

Slowly, Yuri put the tape to player, pressed play and for the first time since this friendship began, he finally accepted that he had a crush on Otabek.

He pressed Otabek’s note to his heart as the first song started playing.

* * *

 “I’m so sorry Yura.”

“It’s okay, I get it.”

“I feel so guilty, we’ve been planning this for so long.”

“I know, this really sucks…but what can you do…”

“I’m sor—“

“Beka, please stop apologising.” Yuri finally said with a sigh. “It’s not your fault.”

The other side of the line was quiet for a moment. “Still…I really wanted to be there for your birthday.”

“I really wanted you to be here too.” he admitted with a murmur. “It was the one thing I was looking forward to.”

“Yura…”

“Not your fault.” Yuri repeated. “How’s Aya?”

Since their parents were at Astana for an unplanned business meeting, it naturally fell onto Otabek to take his sister to an already promised snow vacation. In their original plan, Otabek was going to drop Ayana back to Almaty and then he was going to fly to St. Petersburg for Yuri’s 17th birthday. But when Ayana unexpectedly caught pneumonia and Otabek’s parents weren’t still back in Almaty by March 1, he didn’t want to leave his sister alone so they had to cancel the whole plan.

(Yuri sulked, but only a little because he actually liked Ayana a lot and he wouldn’t feel comfortable having her brother here when she was laying sick in Almaty all alone with only nurses keeping her company.)

“She’s so much better, thank God,” Otabek said, relief bleeding from his voice. “Her fever finally broke down. The doctor said she would be okay soon. My mom freaked out of course, they’re coming back two days earlier. The meeting isn’t over yet actually but…”

Yuri let out a relieved breath. "I'm glad she's okay." 

Otabek hummed quietly.

They stayed silent a little as Yuri adjusted the blanket on his back a little tighter. Night time in St. Petersburg was freezing as expected but Viktor and Yuuri’s terrace was so peaceful comparing to the mess inside.

“So…” Otabek said. “How many times has Viktor played Dancing Queen?”

Yuri rolled his eyes even though he knew Beka couldn’t see him now. “I’m glad you asked. Here, listen.” He pulled the phone from his ear and held it towards music.

_You are the dancing queen_

_Young and sweet_

_Only seventeen_

_Dancing queen_

_Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah_

When he put it back to his ear, Otabek was chuckling. “Are you having fun?” Yuri asked with a fake irritation.

“Very. Are _you_ having fun?”

Yuri sighed. “It’s not so bad I guess. The presents were pretty cool at least.” He couldn’t help but murmur his next words. “Would be 100% cooler if you were here though.”

Otabek sighed too. “I’m sorry Yura.” he said for the hundredth time even though Yuri told him not to apologise. “You must be thinking I’m the world’s biggest jerk or something. Promising you I’ll be there and then not showing up…”

Yuri paused because there was just _too many_ wrong things about this statement. “Okay, first of all, you being the world’s biggest jerk? Not even possible when fucking JJ still exists.”

Otabek laughed but his tone was a little scolding. “Yura, I’ve told you many times. Jean is not that annoying.”

“Sure.” Yuri said, rolling his eyes. “I’ll believe you when I see it. Second of all, like I told you fifty times, it’s not your damn fault. Just promise me…”

His voice trailed off with a blush colouring his cheeks. He was suddenly so glad Beka couldn’t see him.

“Yeah?” Otabek pushed gently.

“Um, that we’ll see each other soon.” he finished lamely. His heartbeat started to pick up again.

Otabek was silent for a moment that was enough to make Yuri shiver a little –the cold also could be cause but something was telling Yuri that wasn’t the case—. But when he spoke again, his voice was full of warmth.

“Yura, there’s nothing that would make me happier.”

Yuri’s laugh was a little breathless. “Really?”

“Of course.” Otabek replied and Yuri could perfectly imagine the possible little smile he was wearing right now, could make out every little detail of his handsome face that Yuri _ached_ to touch, to kiss—

“I missed you so much.”

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them and honestly, he didn’t even regret saying them. He missed Otabek with every fiber of his being, missed him so much sometimes he felt like someone was painfully squeezing his heart inside his chest. It was not something he was going to hide, _could hide,_ from Otabek.

“ _Yura_ …” Otabek said again and this time he almost sounded like he was in pain. “I missed you so much too.”

“Please come back soon.” Yuri said quietly.

“I will.” Otabek promised.

The only sound was their breathing from both side for a minute. “Your voice is shaking,” Otabek said finally. “Your breathing is shaking. Are you cold?”

“I stepped to the terrace to talk to you.”

Otabek sighed. “Yura, please go back inside to your party. I don’t want you to catch pneumonia as well. ” he said pleadingly. “You can call me back as soon as you get home.” he added quickly, as if he sensed Yuri was about to protest. “I’ll wait for you.”

Yuri swallowed a breath. “Promise?” he whispered.

“Promise. Now please go back to somewhere warm. Happy birthday again Yura.”

 _I love you,_ he wanted so say. “Thank you Beka.” he said instead.

* * *

By the time his 18th birthday came around, Yuri was almost sure Otabek liked him back but for some damn reason, he wasn’t very keen on doing something about it.

Yuri really didn’t want to get his hopes up for nothing but he wasn’t stupid either. He was aware how Otabek sometimes looked at him with such open affection when he thought Yuri wasn’t looking. He was aware how Otabek has kept in touch with him for three years even though he didn’t socialize much with people from skating world and he already had many friends in Almaty. He even read some _Internet discourse_ time to time, and although sometimes it made his blood boil with anger and he wanted to slap some irritating people who had some pretty-fucking-annoying-and-totally-wrong opinions about how Yuri should be treated as a “smol child”, the Internet also generally seemed to agree that Otabek and Yuri looked like they had romantic feelings for each other.

Yuri knew there was only one way to find out.

Otabek was going to arrive a day earlier this time, in case something could come up and ruin their plans again and Yuri decided to celebrate his birthday with only him. _Alone._

So when Mila sunnily asked him “What are we doing for your birthday this year? I bet you planned a fancy thing to impress Otabek. Do you want me to organize you a roof party?” a day before Otabek was arriving, Yuri just looked at her with a straight face and said: “We’re not having a party or whatever. It’s just going to be Beka and me. I’ll tell him I love him and ask if he wants to be my boyfriend.”

Mila looked at him with impossibly big blue eyes for a minute and then she shrieked out in the highest volume Yuri has ever heard in his life, possibly causing him a mild ear damage. Georgi, the idiot, also started screaming with excitement even though he had no idea about the topic. Viktor pouted and demanded to know what was going on with an impatient bounce.

Yuuri, unsurprisingly, was the only one who managed to not to get on Yuri’s nerves.

“Are you sure about that?” he asked with a kind voice when Yuri told him why Mila lost her damn mind. “There is a really high chance your feelings are returned from what I observed but…if this doesn’t go the way you wanted, I don’t want you to end up resenting your 18th birthday.”

Yuri tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Katsudon had a good point. Not for the first time since they became somewhat “friends”, he thought Yuuri Katsuki was kinder to him more than he probably deserved.

“I know…” Yuri said slowly. “But I can’t keep living as his friend when every time I look at him I think about how much I want him to be more. Plus I’m not going to see him for a while after this. If it doesn’t go well…” Even the thought of it made him want to throw up. “Well, I’ll have time to gather myself.”

Yuuri’s brown eyes were affectionate. “If you say so. Just you know that you can find me and Viktor at home.”

“Thanks, Katsudon.”

When he picked up Otabek from airport, his heart was practically beating at his throat. He was used to running straight to Otabek’s arms when they reunited at airports by now. But when Otabek retreated and leaned his forehead to Yuri’s to catch his breath for the first time, Yuri’s body felt like as if he swallowed a mouthful of hot caramel syrup.

“Hi there Yura.” Otabek whispered, still leaning against Yuri.

“H-hi.”

Later, while Potya was shamelessly soaking endless amount of care and affection from freshly showered Otabek, he made two cups of hot cocoa and pressed one to Otabek’s hands.

“Thanks.” Otabek said as he carefully arranged the cup so he could keep petting Potya. Yuri tried not to glare at her jealously. He sat in front of Otabek to look at his gorgeous face directly.

Otabek took a large sip from his cocoa and leaned back on his seat. Yuri watched the movement with a helpless adoration. “I liked your new apartment.” 

Yuri laughed lightly. “Yeah, well… It’s basically a match box compared to yours but…”

It came with no surprise to Yuri discovering Altins were filthy rich. Otabek moved from one country to another country for years with no government support after all. Turns out his parents were working at important positions in a famous oil company in Kazakhstan. They respected Otabek when he told them he wanted to have his own place and rented him an absolutely gorgeous studio apartment that Yuri examined with an open mouth over Skype.

“No, it’s…” Otabek said with a slight frown. “Sometimes it feels too lonely. Yes, I like having my own place and I don’t want to stay at my parents’ home all the time but I don’t know, some company would be nice I guess.” He looked at Yuri under his eyelashes. “You, maybe.”

And how in the hell was Yuri supposed to stay calm when Otabek made comments like that? _Tomorrow,_ he reminded himself as he took a sip from cocoa to hide his blushing. “Yeah, that would be very cool.”

Otabek hummed thoughtfully as he starched behind Potya’s ears. She began purring even more loudly. “I sometimes think about kidnapping Ece.” he said, referring to his sister’s cat. “But I know Aya would skin me if I even attempt it. Maybe I should adopt a stray.”

Yuri gasped, eyes going wide. “That is the _best_ idea you’ve ever had.”

Otabek looked uncertain. “But how do you take care of an indoor cat?”

“I’ll tell you. I’ll tell you every single thing.”

After tons of begging, Yakov had finally gotten sick of his nagging and given him the day off, so they stayed up late to watch a movie. Yuri would never tell them this but the big and comfy couch Viktor and Yuuri got him as a housewarming gift was his favourite furniture in home. So when his head “accidently” leaned on Otabek’s shoulder and then the two of them fell asleep on the couch with Potya spreading on their laps, Yuri felt like he’s gotten a very good present already.

The next morning, however, Otabek wasn’t beside him. Instead he found himself waking up to the smell of freshly baked piroshkis. He jumped from the couch, practically running to kitchen.

Otabek was putting the dirty dishes to dishwasher in a quiet manner, Potya watching him in the window sill, flicking her tail in a pleased way. When he noticed Yuri was standing in the doorway, his eyes widened a little as a slight blush pinked his cheeks.

“Umm,” he stammered. “Good morning. And happy birthday, Yura.”

Yuri looked at him with wide eyes. “You made piroshki for me?”

“Yeah,” Otabek admitted, almost looking shy for some reason. “It’s probably not very good so please don’t feel obligated to eat if you don’t like it. I watched a couple of recipe videos –“

The rest of his sentence disappeared as Yuri honest to God flung himself to Otabek’s neck. His heart was beating madly and he could feel the stupid tears pooling into his eyes.

“Thank you.” he said, voice thick with emotion. “Thank you, thank you, thank you. You’re the best.”

Otabek’s kind hands wrapped around his waist. “You’re welcome Yura. You’re the best too.”

Otabek’s piroshki was, unsurprisingly, very delicious because was there anything he couldn’t do? Yuri ate two without so much as pausing for a  breath, and after digesting them with some tea, he ate two more. By the time the breakfast was over, he was feeling content and a little sleepy despite waking up later than usual.

“Why don’t you take a little nap?” Otabek asked when they settled on the couch again and Yuri told him about feeling sleepy. “Where is your party this year? Viktor’s again?”

Yuri tried not to show how nervous he was as he discreetly put his head on Otabek’s thigh. “I didn’t want to have a party this year,” he said as casually as he could. “I thought we would stay at home and hang out together since you’re here.”

Otabek paused briefly. Yuri was dreading a possible question like " _Then why don’t we have a party since I’m here?"_ But Otabek just said “That sounds good.” and began caressing Yuri’s hair slowly. Yuri melted into the touch like Potya did to petting, closing his eyes.

 _Please tell me you love me too tonight,_ he thought. _Please, please, please._

They had a little walk in the chilly St. Petersburg streets in the late afternoon. Every passing hour was making Yuri more anxious about what was going to happen. By the time they decided to go back to home, Otabek dragged Yuri to a famous (and expensive) bakery and bought him a chocolate raspberry birthday cake despite Yuri’s protests.

Otabek placed 18 candles upon the cake with a great care as Yuri watched him unamused. “Really, Beka?”

Otabek didn’t mind him as he angled his phone towards Yuri. “Smile.”

Just to irritate him, Yuri stuck out his tongue but he couldn’t help but laugh as he saw Otabek’s unimpressed glare. He took a few more photos and then lighted the candles.

He had his little smile on his face Yuri adored. “Make a wish.”

Yuri kept his eyes on him for a few long seconds, then closed them and blew off the candles.

“What did you wish for?” Otabek asked with a gleam in his dark eyes.

Yuri stared at him. Despite feeling anxious over it for days, he was oddly calm right know. He leaned forward slightly on his elbows. “You.” he said simply.

Otabek blinked slowly, the sweet pinkish blush colouring his cheeks faintly again. “Me?” he repeated slowly.

Yuri nodded. “You’re my first friend.” he started. “You’re my best friend. You always will be. But I want…” he trailed off.

“You want?” Otabek pushed gently.

“I want you to be more.” he confessed, heart racing. “I want you to be my boyfriend. I want to cuddle with you, I want you to kiss me, I want to do all kind of dumb boyfriend stuff with you like Viktor and Katsudon do, except we’ll never be gross like them ‘cause we’re so much cooler than them. I’ve been in love with you since I was sixte—BEKA!”

In one smooth movement, Otabek pulled him to himself and kissed him. Yuri was too shocked to kiss him back and by the time he collected himself enough to kiss him, Otabek was already pulling back to lean his forehead against Yuri’s. His voice was hoarse when he spoke.

“How do you want me to kiss you? Like this or…” He slowly kissed Yuri’s cheeks. “Or this?” The tip of his nose. “This?” His forehead. “Maybe this?” A butterfly kiss to his neck.

“All of this.” Yuri said faintly and then laughed helplessly. “Beka…”

Otabek also laughed and looked at Yuri with a soft expression. “I love you too, you know.” he said, one hand caressing Yuri’s hair again.

The stupid tears were already in Yuri’s eyes. “Yeah?” he whispered.

“Yeah.” Otabek confirmed with a shaky laugh, pulling Yuri to his chest. “Of course Yura. For a long, long time actually.”

And wasn’t that the most wonderful feeling in the world? To know Otabek also loved him for a long time but waited like Yuri also did, allowing their relationship to grow, similar to a butterfly strengthening her wings to fly.

“I did wished for you by the way.” Yuri whispered after a beat. “Wished for you to always be with me.”

Otabek kissed his hair. “Now that is something I can promise.”

* * *

(A year later, they celebrated Yuri’s 19th birthday in their new bigger apartment they rented since Otabek has moved to St. Petersburg.)

**Author's Note:**

> I miss YOI so much...I miss my boys so much...Hope we'll get news about the movie soon or somebody (me) is definitely gonna cry.
> 
> You can find me [here](http://kybelles.tumblr.com) if you want to talk!


End file.
